invocaciones mutantes
by arcanine9407
Summary: que sucederia si naruto deja de ser invocador de sapos, en su lugar encontro un pergamino que traera consigo un nuevo tipo de invocaciones que pondran de cabeza la vida del rubio y de todos los que lo rodean (harem) (No existe akatsuki) HIATUS
1. prologo

Invocaciones mutantes

(No existe akatsuki)

Todos sabemos que las invocaciones ayudan a los ninjas en batalla o el sus tareas cotidianas pero se han preguntado ¿Cuántos contratos existirán realmente? Las posibilidades son muchas.

A lo largo de la historia la humanidad ha experimentado con todo tipo de cosas desde plantas y animales hasta su misma especie pero y ¿qué pasa con las invocaciones?

¿Acaso alguien habrá tomado y experimentado con esos seres? Bueno en esta historia lo sabremos, nuestro rubio cabeza hueca encontrara que a veces lo que muchos consideran fallas en realidad pueden aprovecharse para el beneficio de otros.

En las afueras de Konoha tres siluetas se hacían visibles con un rumbo fijo.

El primero era un hombre de edad avanzada, cabello largo de color blanco que llegaba a media espalda, vestía un kimono rojo con pantalón verde y unas sandalias ninja todo el que lo viera reconocería perfectamente al autonombrado supe pervertido.

La segunda silueta se trataba de una chica, tenía el cabello rojo a la altura de sus hombros y sus ojos tenían la misma coloración frente a ellos traía unos lentes, vestía una camisa color lila, un short color negro y sus sandalias ninja que llegaban a la altura de sus rodillas, si uno se fija era una chica muy hermosa y ese color de cabello era muy exótico por los alrededores.

La última silueta se trataba de un joven. Cabello rubio y ojos azules aunque lo más llamativo eran las tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas similares a los bigotes de un gato, vestía un conjunto naranja y negro con una banda shinobi de color negro atada en su frente, cualquiera en Konoha reconocería inmediatamente al ninja N° 1 en sorprender a la gente.

Así es se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki quien volvía de su entrenamiento a su aldea.

Cuanto falta para llegar a la aldea Naruto-kun —pregunto la ojirroja— ya estoy cansada

Tranquila Karin-chan —le respondió el rubio—no falta mucho

Gaki si no te apuras no llegaremos a la aldea —dijo el sannin— ya tendrán tiempo para platicar después.

Si Naruto-kun Jiraiya-sama tiene razón —la pelirroja subió a la espalda de Naruto quien sentía como dos objetos de buen tamaño y muy suaves se pegaban a su espalda— además quiero que hablemos muchas cosas "en privado" —dijo mordiendo la oreja del rubio de manera provocativa.

Para el sannin ver una escena de este tipo era muy importante cuando se trataba de la recolección de información para su tan afamada literatura, claro su risa pervertida y el hecho de que escribía tan rápido que el lápiz comenzaba a sacar humo de la punta no pasó desapercibido por el rubio quien miro con molestia a su maestro.

Ero-sennin deja de escribir cosas sobre Karin-chan —dijo Naruto viendo molesto como su maestro tomaba su inseparable libreta— sabes que a "él" no le gustan los pervertidos.

De pronto el sannin se congelo después de oír como su alumno lo amenazaba

Oh vamos Gaki no le harías eso a tu maestro ¿verdad? —pregunto el peliblanco algo nervioso dejando de escribir —

Te lo advierto ero-sennin —amenazo el ojiazul— si me entero de que Karin-chan esta descrita en alguno de tus libros, dejare que te use como juguete para masticar.

Antes de que el rubio siguiera hablando, el sannin había arrancado las hojas de su famosa libreta que contenían lo que había escrito hace unos momentos y se las había tragado.

Tanto Naruto como la mencionada Karin solo podían ver esta escena con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

Sin evidencia no me puedes culpar de nada Gaki ja —se mofo el peliblanco— mira ya casi llegamos a la aldea ahí veo el portón. Mira quien está ahí tus novias parece que te esperan.

Frente al portón que era la entrada hacia la aldea, tres chicas estaban paradas impacientes por la llegada del rubio.

La primera era una chica de cabellera oscura y ojos color avellana, se trataba de la chica que ayudo a Zabuza, Haku quien gracias al chacra del zorro, pudo sobrevivir al altercado del puente.

Al principio estaba muy deprimida por el hecho de que su maestro, aquel que le dio un propósito había muerto, varias veces había intentado quitarse la vida para reunirse con su maestro, su única familia, aquel que a pesar de todo fue como un padre para ella, Naruto intervino para que no cometiera alguna estupidez. Ambos charlaron y al parecer el rubio le hizo ver acerca de su decisión.

Si su "padre" observara que trataba de tomar el camino fácil estaría muy decepcionado, con el tiempo Haku pudo convivir más con el rubio quien a su parecer era un chico muy amable, cuando llegaron a la aldea de la hoja rápidamente hablaron con el Sandaime quien con algunas dudas acepto que la Yuki se uniera a las filas de Konoha, claro sin revelar el Kekkei Genkai de la chica, sabría los inconvenientes que tendría si descubrían ese secreto, el cual el Sandaime se llevó a la tumba el fatídico día que falleció.

La segunda era una chica de ojos color negro algo curioso es que su una vez larga cabellera azabache la cual estaba amarrada con un moño al final, había sido recortado hasta la altura de sus hombros. Así es se trataba de Kin Tsuchi, quien conoció al rubio cuando este la salvo de Orochimaru quien planeaba sacrificarla para traer de vuelta a los antiguos hokages.

Después de todo lo ocurrido en la invasión varios ambus la encarcelaron pero otra vez el rubio dio la cara por ella y hablaron con el Daimyō, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo donde Kin les daría información acerca del sannin traidor a cambio de que pudiera quedarse en Konoha.

Y la última era una pelirroja de ojos café quien poseía una cara de fastidio, se trataba de Tayuyá quien había sido rescatada por el rubio antes de que ella fuera asesinada por el Uchiha que solo buscaba una forma de escapar de la aldea.

Nunca tuvo intenciones de unirse a Orochimaru, y cuando la pelirroja trato de interceptarlo Sasuke trato de matarla queriendo impactarle un Chidori en el pecho, cosa que el ojiazul rápidamente intercepto.

Después de la pelea en el valle del fin Tayuyá fue al lugar en donde sitio el enorme aumento de chacra, a lo lejos se veía que el Sannin tomaba al maltrecho Uchiha y se iba de ahí.

Cerca Naruto se encontraba sangrando por el pecho, la pelirroja se preocupó, esa herida estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraba su corazón, ella dedujo que el azabache logro asestarle un golpe con su Chidori (**Millar de Pájaros**), rápidamente arrastro al rubio lejos de ahí y comenzó a hacer presión sobre la herida con un pedazo de tela que corto de la ropa de Naruto para evitar que muriera desangrado.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando una chacra de color rojo envolvió el cuerpo de Naruto sanando la herida mortal en su pecho dejándole una fea cicatriz.

Cuando el ojiazul recobro la consciencia. Observo como la pelirroja del sonido tenía su cabeza apoyada en su regazo, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello con los ojos cerrados, Naruto se quedó en esa posición un rato más le encantaba esa sensación y estaba muy cansado para levantarse.

Cuando el Uzumaki despertó las hostilidades estuvieron al pie de la letra la pelirroja alego que solo lo había salvado para quedar a mano, al igual que Kin Tayuyá no podía volver con Orochimaru lo más probable es que la usara como conejillo de indias para sus experimentos. El mismo trato que se le ofreció a Kin fue el que acepto sin chistar, teniendo información más detallada e importante por ser una de los guardias personales de Orochimaru.

Las tres chicas estaban impacientes aunque cierta pelirroja no lo demostrara le agarro un gran cariño al rubio cabeza hueca como normalmente le decía.

Ya se tardaron —dijo la ojicafe— según lo que nos dijo Hokage-sama ellos vendrían hace una semana

Vamos el idiota y el pervertido dijeron que estarían aquí este día —hablo la pelirroja— y más les vale que cumplan su promesa o les meteré la cabeza en un molino de carne.

Tan calmada como siempre Tayuyá — suspiro la azabache— tranquilas además no creo que se demoren tanto además es medio día

¿Cómo creen que este Naruto? —fue la pregunta que la usuaria de hielo lanzo al par de chicas quienes la miraron con algo de duda— me refiero a cuanto habrá cambiado en estos tres años que entreno con Jiraiya-sama

No creo que haya cambiado mucho, solo espero que se halla deshecho de esa ropa —dijo tayuyá recordando su vestimenta— por dios no conozco mucho de moda y esas cosas de princesas pero su vestimenta literalmente gritaba "estoy aquí mátame"

Vamos no era para tanto además aun así se veía muy lindo —comento Haku al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba— además Naruto era muy amable solo espero que esa característica siga presente.

¿Creen que haya crecido? —pregunto Kin recordando que inclusive ella era más alta que el rubio—

Ja eso espero Kin, el pequeño escuálido era tan gracioso, inclusive yo era más alta que el camaroncito naranja —contesto tayuyá— pero otra cosa que me pregunto es si dejo de ser….

En ese momento la pelirroja se quedó viendo hacia la entrada de la aldea misma en donde se apreciaban tres figuras, aunque su vista estaba centrada en el rubio quien estaba sonriendo como solo el sabia.

La pelirroja sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se coloreaban como si se tratara de un robot comenzó a inspeccionar de arriba hacia abajo al rubio.

(Santa madre de Kami ese es Naruto, imposible tengo que admitirlo el idiota sí que se ha vuelto muy apuesto, está como Tsunade-sama me lo receto) —pensaba la pelirroja que no apartaba la vista de la entrada de la aldea extrañando a sus amigas.

Tayuyá ¿qué te pasa? —Pregunto Haku sin recibir ninguna señal de que la escuchara— hola control de misión a Tayuyá, responda si existe vida inteligente cambio —insistió la azabache que golpeaba la cabeza de la pelirroja— creo que ya la perdimos Kin —suspiro— ¿qué crees que le haya pasado para que no reaccionara cuando le golpee la cabeza? —pregunto sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de Kin.

Por el contrario Kin estaba observando en la misma dirección que su amiga estaba mirando, cuando sus ojos vieron al rubio que estaba a nada de llegar su rostro se puso de color rojo al parecer Naruto había cambiado demasiado lo que hizo que comenzara a colorearse fue ver como Naruto sonreía.

El trio de chicas simplemente suspiró y comenzaron a reírse como bobas, cada una estaba en su fantasía que incluía al rubio, una cena y una caminata a la luz de la luna por parte de Kin.

Tayuyá tenía la misma fantasía pero esta incluía un beso muy apasionado donde ambos usaban sus manos para explorar la anatomía del otro.

Haku comenzó a imaginar una vida con el rubio. En una casa, con dos pequeñas de cabello rubio, ojos cafés y tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas corriendo en el patio, mientras ella preparaba la comida siendo recompensada por su esposo quien la besaba en los labios, el cual comenzó a subir de intensidad, al mismo tiempo que Naruto le regalaba delicadas caricias y besos en su cuello sacándole suspiros de placer, el deseo comenzaba a hacerse presente en sus cuerpos, después de sellar la cocina el rubio acomodo delicadamente a la usuaria del hielo sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que levantaba su falda listo para…

Oigan chicas ¿qué sucede? ¿Porque están paradas ahí? —Preguntaron el dúo más "responsable" de todo Konoha. Izumo y Kotetsu quienes despertaban de su siesta diaria (en serio estoy seguro que un ejército entero podría pasar frente a ellos y jamás se darían cuenta) — Kin ¿te encuentras bien? estas muy roja, Tayuyá ¿porque babeas? y Haku ¿porque te sangra la nariz?

Las preguntas del dúo responsable de cuidar la entrada de la aldea rápidamente regresaron a la realidad al trio de féminas quienes tuvieron diferentes reacciones.

Kin comenzó a colorearse de un rojo más intenso, Haku estaba completamente apenada limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de sus fosas nasales y tayuyá bueno….

Y a ustedes que mierda les importa, valla par de ineptos que pusieron como guardias en la entrada —tratando de ocultar su sonrojo previo con furia y malas palabras—

Después de esa escena tan peculiar el grupo de chicas fue corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el sannin y el rubio quienes se acercaban al portón, rápidamente se lanzaron hacia el ninja de traje negro y naranja ignorando a las dos personas que lo acompañaban.

NARUTO-KUN —gritaron Kin y Haku mientras que Tayuyá— que bueno que regresaste imbécil —parece que la pelirroja jamás cambiaria

Naruto estaba tan distraído hablando con el Sannin y la pelirroja que no reaccionó rápidamente siendo derribado por el trio de chicas quienes abrazaban al ojiazul de manera eufórica.

Tal escena provoco que al Sannin le sangrara la nariz al ver como cierta parte de la anatomía de las chicas se pegaba al rubio y comenzara a garabatear cosas en su libreta, escribía tan rápido por el simple hecho que no quería que el rubio lo viera.

Pero cierta ojiroja estaba algo molesta y trataba de disimularlo, el hecho de estar rodeada de un aura morada y que una vena saltara de su puño que apretaba con fuerza no eran buenos indicios de su estado de ánimo.

Naruto recibió la muestra de cariño por parte de las chicas pero se sonrojo cuando sintió algunas cosas de buen tamaño y muy suaves pegarse a su cuerpo.

Chicas esperen a mí también me da gusto verlas —respondió el rubio— pero no será mejor si llegamos a la aldea ahí podrán preguntarme todo lo que quieran

Las chicas se despegaron del rubio para que este pudiera llegar a la aldea con calma.

Valla Naruto-kun que diablos comiste para crecer así —pregunto Haku rememorando que inclusive ella era más alta que el en sus días como Gennin—

Jejeje —rio algo apenado el rubio— el entrenamiento con ero-sennin y el comer otras cosas aparte de ramen creo que ayudo mucho —dijo apenado el rubio mientras se acariciaba su nuca con la mano.

Pero el señor "solo comeré ramen" al fin entendió —regaño la azabache al ojiazul— no sabes lo aburrida que era la aldea sin tus locuras me alegra que volvieras.

Idiota que bueno que volviste, a nada estuve de ir a buscarte eh —dijo la pelirroja ojicafe quien ahora miraba hacia arriba viendo más detalladamente pero siendo un poco más observado que el resto, algo en el rubio se le hizo demasiado familiar por alguna razón se parecía demasiado a alguien pero no podía dar con la persona.

Sus pensamientos y la conversación de Naruto fueron interrumpidas cuando nuestra pelirroja Uzumaki se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención del rubio y el trio de féminas, mientras que el Sannin pervertido ocultaba rápidamente su libreta de la vista del rubio.

Oye no me vas a presentar a tus "amiguitas" —algo de molestia y algunos indicios de celos eran más que obvios para las tres chicas que apenas notaban a la pelirroja que acompañaba al rubio y al peliblanco— y bien ¿Qué relación tiene con "mi" Naruto?

Rápidamente en la cabeza del trio femenino hizo clic algo cuando esa pelirroja hizo énfasis al decir "su Naruto"

Y tú ¿quién mierda eres? —Pregunto la siempre "amable" Tayuyá— y a que te refieres con tu Naruto

Mi nombre es Karin y soy la futura madre de los hijos de Naruto-kun —esa declaración y el hecho de que la pelirroja abrazaba el brazo del ojiazul pegándolo contra sus encantos, fue suficiente para que empezara a arder Troya.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! —Al parecer las chicas no se tomaron muy bien la declaración de la pelirroja —NARUTO UZUMAKI, EXPLICATE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LO QUE ESTA LOCA DIJO —dijeron en coro mientras los Chunnin y la gente que pasaba en esos momentos por ahí comenzaron a prestar atención a la escena tan peculiar.

Bueno verán chicas ah…. qué tal si mejor discutimos esto luego de ver a Baa-chan —dijo el rubio algo nervioso quien miro a su maestro y este movía su cabeza de forma reprobatoria—

Naruto solo prolongas lo inevitable —dijo el Sannin— pero ya que insistes será mejor ver a Tsunade estoy seguro que tanto ella como Shizune te habrán extrañado —dicho esto el Sannin, Kin, Haku, Tayuyá, Naruto y Karin emprendieron su camino en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

Karin seguía sujeta del brazo del rubio quien estaba algo sonrojado al sentir tan cerca los encantos de la pelirroja, cosa que a Haku y compañía no le agrado ni un poco, pues las tres parecía que asesinaban a la pelirroja con solo mirarla.

El trayecto fue algo curioso entre los murmullos que alcanzaba a escuchar de los cuales los más llamativos "¿qué? Pensé que el Yodaime falleció hace años" "¿esa es Kushina-sama?".

Si la verdad el rubio no entendía lo que pasaba.

**Pronto lo entenderás Gaki **—dijo la voz de cierta criatura que habitaba en su interior— **aparte quiero ver la cara de estos idiotas cuando vean lo que hicieron**

Valla Kurama hasta que decides hablarme —dijo el rubio— y que me cuentas mi gigantesco y peludo amigo.

**Que quieres que te platique. Aparte de estar encerrado dentro de un idiota no puedo hacer nada mas** —respondió el enorme zorro—

Yo también te quiero Kurama —contrataco el rubio— además no creas que no eh visto lo que haces en tu tiempo libre —dijo de manera acusadora— aun me pregunto ¿cómo carajos conseguiste los libros de ero-sennin?

Esa duda surgió un día en su entrenamiento, cuando trataba de aprender Senjutsu y entro a su paisaje mental, en el encontró a cierta criatura hecha de chacra riendo como colegiala enamorada, mientras en sus patas sostenía cierto librito de color naranja que su sensei siempre leía y que su maestro autoproclamado el súper pervertido se encargaba de escribir.

**Soy el biju más poderoso de todos, para mí no hay límites, además jamás te diré mi secreto **

De pronto una flama azul apareció a un lado de la gran bestia. En ella apareció un sujeto con la piel de color azul, un par de cuernos en la cabeza y una cola que terminaba en forma de punta, vestía de la misma forma que un mensajero un conjunto verde con una gorra y una tabla con documentos, quien traía unas cajas.

**Paquete para el señor Kurama **—dijo aquel sujeto con una voz monótona y que demostraba una pereza que envidiaría cualquier Nara. Mientras el enorme zorro se acercaba al mensajero— **por favor firme aquí y aquí señor **— Kurama tomo con rapidez aquel formulario de las manos del mensajero y comenzó a escribir como loco—

**Muy bien señor, que tenga un buen día **—tan rápido como apareció desapareció el sujeto mientras el gigantesco ser de chacra veía las cajas con estrellas en sus ojos.

**Siiiiiii por fin llego** —gritaba Kurama como si se hubiera ganado la lotería— **tengo que admitirlo Gaki, lo único bueno de tu sensei es lo que escribe**.

Naruto observaba como el enorme zorro despedazaba la caja y veía un montón de libros que rápidamente identifico.

Naruto tenía una enorme vena saltando en su frente quería una respuesta a lo que acababa de ver.

Kurama sé que eres un gran amigo —dijo el rubio llamando la atención del zorro quien dejaba de abrazar su amado Icha Icha para prestarle atención a su contenedor— pero ¿COMO CARAJOS METES ESOS LIBROS A MI MENTE? QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA HACER ESTO, POR LO MENOS ME HUBIERAS DICHO Y A PROPOSITO ¿COMO ES QUE ESE SUJETO APARECIO AQUI? — al parecer el rubio estaba algo desconcertado por la aparición de ese sujeto y que el zorro metía de contrabando la literatura escrita por el Sannin.

**Ya cálmate kit pareces mi esposa** —contesto algo fastidiado— **te lo explicare de tal forma que esa cosa que tienes por cerebro logre asimilar la información**. —la enorme criatura suspiro— **Lo único que hice fue darle al mensajero tu firma de chacra y listo, simple ¿verdad? además los demonios podemos hacer eso y yo que soy el más poderoso de todos que esperabas, tu cabeza esta tan vacía, el hecho de que solo tengas una embarrada de cerebro no ayuda mucho y aun siendo yo EL BIJU MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS tengo que entretenerme en algo.**

Oye el eco de tu voz en tu presentación le da un toque más dramático —dijo Naruto antes de percatarse del insulto— OYEME ENORME ABRIGO CON PATAS ¿QUE DIJISTE? —dirigiendo su rostro hacia donde estaba el kitsune quien tenía el rostro enterrado en el libro naranja que había sacado de esas cajas ignorando completamente al rubio—

**Gaki si no tienes nada bueno que decir déjame en paz, estos libros sí que son geniales **—dijo el zorro sin despegar la vista del libro mientras hacía unas señas con la mano diciéndole a Naruto que se fuera—

El ojiazul simplemente suspiro resignándose y salió de ese lugar, en la oscuridad Kurama veía el sitio donde se encontraba el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**No cabe duda es idéntico a ti Kushina, tu hijo es un idiota pero es un buen chico. **—Después de esto Kurama se sentó a leer sus obras literarias recién adquiridas—

Fuera de su paisaje mental Naruto simplemente suspiro, su amigo era un pervertido sin remedio, cuanto tiempo permaneció conversando con el enorme biju no sabía exactamente, hasta que se percató de que había llegado a la torre del Hokage.

Tsunade Senju una de las ultimas descendientes del clan del bosque estaba en estos momentos luchando contra algo tan malévolo, tan terrible que hasta su abuelo el poderoso Hashirama Senju jamás pudo derrotar a este enemigo.

SHIZUNE YA DEJA DE TRAER TANTOS PAPELES YA ME TIENE HARTA —al parecer el tedioso papeleo era el único inconveniente en ser Hokage— sigo sin entender cómo es que Naruto quiere hacer esto no le encuentro lo divertido.

No creo que Naruto quiera hacer esto por el papeleo Tsunade-sama —respondió la azabache quien se sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaban en la oficina— recuerde que Naruto quiere ser reconocido por todos, además no creo que se le dé muy bien esto del papeleo.

Hablando del pequeño ¿Cuándo regresaran? —Tsunade se levantó de su asiento mirando a través de su ventana— han pasado tres años

Según el sapo mensajero que envió Jiraiya-sama llegaría este día —respondió Shizune—

Solo espero que Jiraiya no le pegara sus mañas —completo la Senju— te juro que si ese viejo rabo verde hizo de Naruto un pervertido lo golpeare tan fuerte que sus ancestros gritaran auch

De pronto un grito que venia del exterior llamo la atención de la Hokage y su asistente, unos segundos después, un extraño bulto se acercaba a la ventana a gran velocidad, ese "bulto" se estrelló cayendo en el escritorio de Tsunade quien ya había retirado todos los papeles y así evitar un Armagedón con la documentación.

Ese "bulto" se trataba de Jiraiya quien al parecer había sido golpeado con mucha fuerza la prueba estaba en la marca de un puño en su mejilla y sus ojos blancos productos del golpe.

Tsunade y Shizune observaron al Sannin pervertido por unos segundos, ambas reaccionaron y colocaron al inconsciente hombre en uno de los sillones.

Quien habrá sido el que golpeo a Jiraiya-sama —pregunto la azabache—

No lo sé Shizune —respondió la rubia— de seguro otra vez lo atraparon husmeando en el baño de mujeres —dijo recordando esa maña que su compañero tenia y claro que muchas veces le costó algunos huesos rotos cortesía de ella— un momento si Jiraiya está aquí eso significa que…..

ERO-SENNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN —ese grito fue rápidamente reconocido por ambas féminas que se encontraban en la oficina— DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTE VEN AQUÍ Y ACEPTA TU CASTIGO COMO HOMBRE.

De pronto la puerta de la oficina del Hokage fue abierta la rubia ojiverde giro su cabeza en su rostro había una mueca de felicidad solo conocía a alguien con ese tono de voz tan enérgico y algo infantil, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en las siluetas que se encontraban en la puerta su mente le jugó una mala broma al ver como esas personas que estaba frente a ella compartían ciertos rasgos del que alguna vez fue el alumno de su compañero inconsciente y de su alumna quien había fallecido hace ya más de 10 años.

¿Minato? ¿Kushina? —musito la Senju al ver las dos siluetas pero en ese instante fue traída a la realidad cuando el rubio comenzó a zarandear al Sannin quien todavía se encontraba en el reino de los sueños.

TE ADVERTI QUE NO QUIERIA QUE HICIERAS TUS COSAS PERVERTIDAS —grito Naruto hasta que un abrazo cortesía de la líder de la aldea lo tranquilizo—

Qué bueno que regresaste Gaki infernal—el Uzumaki olvido por un momento su enojo al ser aprisionado por la muestra de cariño—

Hola baa-chan como estas —dijo Naruto solo para ser enterrado por un tremendo golpe por parte de la líder de la aldea—

Cuantas veces tengo que decirte DETESTO QUE ME LLAMES ASI —Tsunade levanto al rubio jalándolo de la camisa al inconsciente rubio quien rápidamente salió del mundo de los sueños al ver como la Hokage lo miraba—me alegra que volvieras

Naruto —Shizune corrió y abrazo al rubio— creo que ya no te puedo llamar pequeño, mira como creciste durante todo este tiempo, te extrañamos mucho.

Yo también las extrañe —dijo devolviendo el abrazo— Baa-chan hay alguien que te quiero presentar

Rápidamente el rubio tomo de la mano a la ojirroja quien estaba algo nerviosa

Baa-chan ella es Karin, Karin ella es Tsunade Baa-chan —la rubia estaba asombrada con el enorme parecido que tenían ambos con cierta parejita que trágicamente fallecieron el día que Naruto nació.

De pronto un AMBU apareció frente a la Hokage informándole que debía asistir a la reunión del consejo para conocer acerca del regreso del rubio

Genial —suspiro Naruto— y lo que menos quería era verles la cara a ese montón de prepotentes y altaneros

Lo siento Naruto pero tienen razón esta vez tienes mucho que contarnos después de todo estuviste entrenando por tres años además después quiero que intentes una prueba para que te asciendan a Chunnin —después de las palabras de aliento por parte de Tsunade Naruto, Karin y Shizune se dirigieron a la sala del consejo en donde no solo aprenderían que el rubio ha cambiado, también que al parecer encontró algo que lo convertirá en un ninja muy temido en toda la extensión de la palabr_a._


	2. ¿ ES UN CONEJOOOO

disfruten el capítulo pues me esforcé en terminarlo….las explicaciones las daré al final….

JARVIS comienza a cargarlo por favor…

_Enseguida señor…..cargando…..cargando….cargando_

Antes de eso renuncia de derechos: Naruto y todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a su creador….de no ser así el rubio se habría quedado con Karin y Sasuke hubiera muerto en lugar de Itachi

* * *

Capitulo: 1 ¿es un conejo?

Nos encontramos en la sala del consejo donde varios de los líderes de los clanes se encontraban presentes junto con el consejo civil liderados por danzo, Homura y Koharu, en el centro estaba Tsunade en su respectivo lugar como líder de la aldea.

En el centro de todo estaba el rubio quien solo veía a la parte civil con fastidio, sabía que ellos hicieron parte de su vida un infierno y la verdad sea dicha no confiaba en ellos mucho menos en sus representantes.

Muy bien Naruto —hablo la Senju— cuéntanos que paso estos años.

Bueno Baa-chan lo que sucede…..

Mocoso tenle más respeto a la Hokage —hablo uno de los consejeros civiles pero al momento de ver a Naruto este le devolvió la mirada—

No me gusta que me interrumpan sabes —contesto de manera muy fría y una mirada muy dura, por alguna razón incomodaba al civil que lo intento regañan— que te quede claro ya no soy el mismo chico de hace tres años

El concejal simplemente aparto la mirada nervioso. Recordaba algo similar cuando trato de desafiar al sucesor del Sandaime fallecido.

Bien en que me quede ah si —dijo el ojiazul— cuando estuve entrenando con ero-sennin pasamos por varios lugares en los que destacamos Oto, muchos lo recordaran como la villa que intento invadir a Konoha junto con Suna, esto fue el principio, la aldea era todo menos una aldea.

¿A qué te refieres cachorro? —Pregunto la matriarca del clan Inuzuka—

Ese lugar era el mismísimo infierno—dijo Naruto— estaba en decadencia. Mucha de la gente vivía horrible y los clanes que existían en ese lugar no eran más que simples conejillos de indias que Orochimaru usaba para sus experimentos.

Después de que ero-sennin y yo averiguamos acerca de todos los que paso, nosotros junto con un clan que vivía en la aldea desarticulamos los laboratorios de Orochimaru ahí encontramos abominaciones que creo, experimentando con personas e inclusive con niños y bebes.

Todos estaban al filo del asiento y algunos ni siquiera se podían imaginar que tan cruel era experimentar con seres humanos mucho menos con niños y bebes.

Fue entonces que Naruto prosiguió a contarles acerca de cómo junto con uno de los clanes que aun sobrevivan en ese lugar desarticularon el laboratorio destruyeron todas las abominaciones que Orochimaru creo y restauraron el orden en Oto.

Qué bueno que todo salió bien final de cuentas y veo que también creciste, le advertí a Jiraiya que si no te alimentaba bien lo partiría a la mitad —dijo la Senju— si es todo lo que tenemos que ver doy por term….

Espere Hokage-sama —interrumpió el halcón de guerra— hay algo que yo quiero preguntarle al joven Naruto.

Te escucho —respondió el rubio sin dejar de ver a Danzou, por alguna razón no confiaba en ese tipo—

Según mis fuentes tú has dejado de ser invocador de sapos —de repente muchos murmullos se hicieron presentes— ¿puedo saber la razón?

No —respondió inmediatamente el rubio— lo que yo haga con ese contrato es mi problema, no tengo porque darles explicaciones.

¿Es cierto Jiraiya? —Pregunto la líder de la aldea—

Es cierto Tsunade-hime —respondió— Naruto encontró un nuevo contrato de invocación tan poderoso como el de los sapos y con un abanico de más posibilidades.

Todos en la sala estaban intrigados existía un contrato tan poderoso como el de los sapos pero lo que no les gusto fue que ese contrato estaba en manos del "demonio".

Valla esto sí que es revelador —hablo la Senju— Naruto ¿nos podrías mostrar esas nuevas invocaciones tuyas?

Claro que si Baa-chan —Naruto se mordió el pulgar, provocando que sangrara pero antes de que procediera a realizar el jutsu, Jiraiya había sido estampado en la pared por una muy molesta Tsunade quien tenía la cara roja de furia y de su puño salía humo.

Y se preguntaran ¿Qué provoco que Tsunade golpeara al súper pervertido? La razón es simple. Al parecer el Sannin se acercó por detrás de Tsunade y tomo sus enormes encantos entre sus manos.

ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO QUE NO PUEDES CONTROLARTE —grito asustando a todos en la sala aunque Naruto sabía la razón por lo que hizo eso su sensei.

Muy bien Baa-chan aquí está mi nueva invocación **(****Kuchiyose no Jutsu) **—Naruto golpeo su palma contra el suelo provocando que una bola de humo apareciera, todos estaban intrigados podían ver como una silueta aparecía dentro de la cortina de humo.

Cuando todos aclararon su vista en ese lugar se encontraba un conejo de color café y ojos azules nada intimidante hasta cierto grado tierno.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte del lado civil inclusive Tsunade junto con algunos miembros del lado ninja.

Aunque Shibi Aburame estaba algo inquieto, sus insectos le advertían que esa criatura no era ordinaria, sus suposiciones estuvieron confirmadas cuando Naruto rápidamente se acercó a la Hokage y le tapó la boca.

Baa-chan te sugiero que no te rías —dijo el rubio algo serio— recuerdo que Oji-san una vez me dijo que la mejor arma de un ninja era el engaño y a Cone no le gusta que lo subestimen.

De pronto el conejo frunció el ceño, para las mujeres presentes se veía muy tierno pero para los hombres provoco que rieran con más fuerza.

No puedo….respirar Jajajajajajajaja —reía el líder del clan Hyūga— ¿en serio ahora invocas conejos? no dijiste nada acerca de dedicarte a la magia eh chico.

Oh miren el conejito se enojó —dijo Inoichi— ¿qué vas a hacer conejito? Matarnos con ternura —el rubio comenzó a reír estridentemente—

Si fuera tú me callaría Inoichi —dijo el Aburame— recuerda que no es bueno subestimar a ninguna criatura, no importa la apariencia que tenga.

Aunque ninguno oyó la advertencia del aburame, grave error.

**Naruto** —dijo el conejo— **¿puedo? **

Adelante Cone —respondió el rubio mientras una sonrisa zorruna adornaba su rostro— creo que les hace falta un "escarmiento".

El conejo sonrió mientras ponía su pata delantera en su espalda, un sonido de alguna clase de motor llamo la atención de todos que dejaron de reír, de pronto todos posaron su vista en aquella criatura que comenzó a sonar como si algo se pusiera en marcha.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando abrió las fauces dejando ver seis filas de dientes que giraban de manera peligrosa, mientras un rugido escapo de su garganta

Ah se me olvido ese detalle —dijo el rubio tratando de contener la risa— ¿mencione que Cone en realidad es la combinación de un conejo, un tiburón y una motosierra? es lindo ¿no lo creen Inoichi-san, Hiashi-san? —pregunto el rubio con cierto tono burlón

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante esa declaración, algunos quisieron retractarse pero ya era demasiado tarde. El hibrido se lanzó al ataque, su primer víctima, el castaño de ojos perlados, quien no pudo reaccionar tan rápido cuando el conejo le salto encima.

Todos vieron como una nube de humo se levantaba en el lugar donde se encontraba tirado el actual líder del clan Hyūga, después de cierto tiempo el conejo salto de su lugar colocándose cerca de Naruto. Cuando Hiashi se levantó su vestimenta había cambiado drásticamente su ropa ahora era un bikini con todo y sostén.

**Te ves preciosa **—dijo el mutante provocando que todos comenzaran a burlarse del hombre de ojos perlados, el tener su cabello largo no ayudaba en nada para evitar su humillación—

Jajajajajaja —dijo Inoichi burlándose del Hyūga que estaba rojo de vergüenza— pero que mujer, oye Hiashi ¿estas soltera?

Aunque el Jōnin rubio fue callado cuando una lengua se envolvió en su cuello, todos quedaron pasmados al ver como el líder del clan Yamanaka desaparecía entre las fauces del conejo.

La criatura había sacado un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde y suavemente se limpiaba la boca, luego soltó un eructo algo estruendoso, donde salió la banda de Inoichi cubierta por una sustancia de color verde.

**¿Alguno de ustedes quiere seguir burlándose? **—pregunto el conejo después de abrir y cerrar sus mandíbulas mirando a todos quienes estaban estáticos y algo aterrados— **eso pensé**

Pe….pero qué demonios acaba de suceder —pregunto la Senju—

Fue entonces que el Aburame tomo la palabra luego de presenciar todo

Tsunade-sama lo que sucedió fue que mis colegas cometieron un error al subestimar a esta criatura, sobre todo a una invocación es algo que no creo que vuelvan a cometer ¿o me equivoco señorita Hyūga? —tal vez su clan era conocido por ser muy analíticos lo que contrastaba con su personalidad algo fría pero no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión para burlarse del señor arrogancia.

Hiashi simplemente le lanzo una mirada de muerte a su compañero de generación pero este simplemente lo ignoro y para su mala suerte la reunión no terminaba así que tenía que seguir usando esas ropas.

Baa-chan él es Cone, aunque su verdadero nombre es Conescualo —dijo el rubio— una invocación algo especial, este contrato lo encontré después de desarticular uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru.

Pero ¿qué clase de invocación es? no existe ninguna criatura que tenga esas características —dijo Homura quien estaba algo nervioso el hecho de que el conejo estuviera paseándose por la sala olfateando a las personas era la razón.

Cone deja de olerlos ya sé que tienes hambre —esas palabras pusieron al lado civil muy aterrados y el lado ninja estaba a la defensiva— pero no creo que te guste la carne vieja. Es muy correosa y difícil de digerir.

OYEEEEE —exclamaron los más viejos del consejo pero tuvieron que guardarse sus reclamos por el hecho de que el conejo-tiburón abría su boca mientras sus dientes giraban y rugía de manera amenazante.

Como decía —prosiguió el rubio— Cone es un mutante por así decirlo, al parecer alguien experimento con ellos y bueno creo combinaciones de lo más locas.

**Naruto tiene razón **—secundo el mutante a su invocador—** el profesor era alguien bueno pero un día nos dejó, unos sujetos se lo llevaron y jamás supimos de ellos. Desde entonces otros mutantes como yo hemos habitado la isla peligro, un lugar muy difícil de visitar, no solo por el hecho de las trampas y todo lo que hay, sino también que hay criaturas incluso más feroces que yo.**

Déjenme decirles si Cone admite eso es muy cierto, no por nada mi amigo esponjoso, es uno de los mutantes más feroces y peligrosos de la isla —dijo el rubio quien chocaba su palma con la pata del mutante— pero creo que ya muchos lo comprobaron. Si eso es todo Baa-chan me retiro vámonos Cone te quiero presentar a alguien.

Espera Naruto —grito la Senju— no puedes irte así como así después de que tu invocación devoro a uno de los miembros del consejo ¿sabes los problemas que pueden acarrearte?

Naruto simplemente suspiro sabía que muchos en el consejo no eran de su agrado así que tenía que hacer algo. Además no quería que Ino viniera a gritarle como aquella vez que no regreso con Sasuke a la aldea.

Dame unos momentos Baa-chan —el rubio agarro a su invocación y la coloco encima de una de las mesas del consejo— muy bien Cone abre la boca

**Pero Naruto estaba delicioso además el idiota de tu sensei esta inconsciente, ¿podría quedarme con este ninja que me comí? **—pregunto el mutante haciendo cara de borrego a medio sacrificar—

Lo siento Cone no puede ser esta vez —dijo el rubio resistiendo esa tierna mirada fastidiando al conejo, prueba de ello era el pequeño puchero y como cruzaba sus patas delanteras— pero te propongo algo cuando vallamos de misión como la otra vez, dejare que te comas todos los ninjas renegados que quieras.

**Agrégale un pescado de buen tamaño y tenemos un trato **—dijo extendiendo su pata—

Hecho —Naruto cerro su trato apretando la pata del mutante— ahora abre la boca.

El mutante abrió la boca dejando ver esos dientes, muchos de los civiles y ninjas que ahí se encontraba estaban seguros que podrían destrozar a cualquiera, el rubio se arremango la manga de su ropa y procedió a meter la mano dentro de la boca de su invocación.

Y para mi siguiente truco sacare un ninja del estómago de mi asistente. —todos en la sala tenían una gota cayendo por su nuca debido a la declaración del rubio.

Naruto metió la mano y comenzó a buscar, el ojiazul hacia muecas tratando de encontrar al rubio que se encontraba en el estómago del conejo, de pronto mostró una sonrisa en su rostro rápidamente jalo el objeto que había encontrado dentro de su estómago, un enorme yunque salió del conejo esto provoco que la gota de las personas creciera en doble de su tamaño.

Naruto miro a su invocación con cara de "en serio" el conejo simplemente se encogió de hombros.—** ¿Qué? tenía hambre**—

Naruto metió su brazo en las fauces de su invocación tratando de encontrar al padre de Ino, entre los objetos que saco de su estómago destacaban un televisor, una silla de playa, una sombrilla, todos en la sala incluyendo a Tsunade veían ese momento tan peculiar con una enorme gota resbalando por su nuca ¿acaso esa criatura tenía otra dimensión en su estómago?

Creo que ya lo encontré —exclamo el ojiazul tratando de sacar un enorme bulto pero este comenzó a expandirse provocando que el ojiazul lo soltara, se trataba de un bote de remos auto inflable que se había activado—

Cone ¿es enserio? —El conejo simplemente encogió los hombros restándole importancia a las palabras de su invocador—

Naruto suspiro, si no lo podía encontrar tenía que entrar al estómago de su amigo y hallarlo, el tiempo paso y al parecer la suerte le sonrió al rubio.

Creo que esta vez sí lo halle —el rubio jalo con fuerza tratando de sacar el enorme bulto que había encontrado, unos momentos bastaron para que la cabellera rubia del Jōnin se hicieran presentes—

Con un fuerte tirón Naruto saco al líder del clan Yamanaka cubierto por un líquido de color verde.

Eso…no fue divertido —el Jōnin rubio estaba temblando en posición fetal con un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho—

Yo te lo advertí Inoichi —dijo el aburame— puede que con esta experiencia trataras de ser más prudente al momento de juzgar de esa forma.

Naruto se limpió su brazo quitándose la sustancia de color verde que lo cubría, Tsunade por el momento trataba de procesar todo lo que paso en esa reunión.

Bueno Baa-chan —dijo el ojiazul— si no hay nada más me retiro y no se preocupen por Inoichi-san no le paso nada….creo ven Cone hay mucho que platicar —llamo a su invocación pero este no le respondió la razón. Jiraiya se había despertado y trataba de huir de la sala del consejo, pero cierto conejito lo intercepto, ahora el peliblanco estaba sufriendo entre las fauces del mutante.

AHH AAAAH AUCH DUELEEEEEEEEEE —gritaba el Sannin que tenía medio cuerpo dentro de las fauces del conejo mientras este parecía masticarlo—

**Estoy ocupado **—exclamo el mutante sacándole una gota en la nuca al rubio—

Se me olvidó mencionar otra cosa Baa-chan —dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la Senju quien trataba de contener la risa, al ver sufrir a su antiguo compañero de equipo— Cone tiene cierto gusto por dos cosas: los ninjas renegados y los pervertidos, por lo que Ero-sennin es como un manjar para él.

En ese instante cierto Jōnin de rostro cubierto y otro de lentes oscuros proclamado pervertido de closet sintieron un enorme escalofrió recorrer su espalda como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasarles.

Jajajajajaja —reía la Hokage— valla tu invocación me cae cada vez mejor si eso es todo se levanta la sesión, te daré dos días para que descanses y te prepares para tu evaluación.

Todos en el consejo se retiraron pero quien corrió tan rápido que levanto una cortina de humo fue el líder del clan Hyūga quien salió inmediatamente en dirección a la mansión de su clan rezando que nadie viera su vestimenta.

El mutante escupió al Sannin dejándolo tirado y cubierto de baba, mientras saltaba hacia el hombro del rubio quien estaba dispuesto a salir de la sala, pero al momento de abrir la puerta dos tonos de cabello se hicieron presentes rojo y azabache, las cuatro chicas cayeron al piso pues estaban recargadas en la puerta escuchando todo lo que pasaba dentro de la sala (no era un asunto de tanta importancia así que no activaron los sellos supresores de ruido).

Auch les dije que era una mala idea era mejor esperar a que Naruto-kun saliera —dijo la ojicafe mientras trataba de levantarse pero las dos pelirrojas y la azabache no la dejaban—

Quieren dejar de moverse maldita sea —replico Tayuya en un intento por levantarse— y tu mejor cierra la boca fue tu idea tratar de ver lo que hablaban en la reunión

Ya dejen de discutir —hablo Kin— pero estoy de acuerdo con Tayuya no estaríamos en esta situación si no fuera porque nos convenciste

Como si ustedes se hubieran opuesto —acuso Haku al par de kunoichis de Oto—

Karin estuvo a punto de desatar un Armagedón de no ser por el hecho de sentir un instinto asesino proveniente de la Hokage.

Tayuyá…Kin….Haku…. —hablo en un tono algo sombrío que puso más nerviosas a las mencionadas— de ustedes me esperaba esto pero de esta nueva chica ¿acaso le están contagiando sus malos hábitos? —dijo la rubia tratando de contener sus ganas de arrancarles la cabeza al cuarteto de chicas.

Todas estaban nerviosas pero la más aterrada era Haku que conocía de antemano la legendaria ira de la Hokage, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto trato de calmarla.

Baa-chan tranquila no creo que las chicas hicieran esto con malas intenciones —dijo el rubio— vamos solo por esta vez

Tsunade odiaba mostrarse tan blanda con las personas, sobretodo en su actual posición de Hokage, pero al parecer aquel chico de mejillas marcadas lograba sacar a flote su lado comprensivo a pesar de su ira creciente.

muy bien —Tsunade solo suspiro— pero en cuanto a ti Karin —señalo a la pelirroja— solo por esta vez dejare pasar esta falta de respeto, la próxima comprenderás porque se pusieron muy nerviosas —la pelirroja asintió nerviosa—

En cuanto a ustedes tres — señalo al pequeño grupo de chicas— espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir ¿soy clara?

Hai Tsunade-sama —respondieron las antiguas kunoichis de Oto—

Hai Tsunade-sensei —respondió la kunoichi ojicafe llamando la atención del rubio—

(¿Sensei?) —Pensó el rubio— (¿porque Haku-chan llamaría a Baa-chan de esa forma? según recuerdo Sakura era su alumna) —decidió no tomarle importancia al asunto luego platicaría con su amiga de pelo rosa— bueno mejor nos vamos….

De repente el rubio es interrumpido cuando la ojiroja lo tomo del brazo.

Naruto-kun recuerda lo que prometiste —dijo Karin— dijiste que llegando me ibas a mostrar la aldea SOLO tú y yo —replico la pelirroja haciendo mucho énfasis en la parte de "solos"— ¿acaso no cumplirás su promesa? —pregunto con una voz dolida que era demasiado falsa para que el rubio la creyera.

Claro que no Karin-chan —respondió el rubio— no me eh olvidado de lo que te dije que te parece si comenzamos hoy

**Hola Karin** —dijo la invocación—

Cone —respondió cuando vio al conejo en el hombro del rubio— hola amiguito como estas ¿Cuándo te invoco Naruto-kun?

**Hace unos momentos** —respondió— **bueno creo que me voy esos idiotas de la sala me abrieron el apetito nos veremos después Naruto y Karin suerte con su cita.**

El conejo desapareció en una bola de humo dispuesto a ir a comer algo dejando a una muy sonriente Karin y a un apenado Naruto quien no veía esto como una cita.

Bueno Naruto-kun a donde me llevaras —pregunto— cena, cine, un viaje a la luna.

De hecho hace mucho que no veo a Ayame-nee y al viejo Teuchi, que te parece si vamos por un bol de ramen.

Naruto esa no es forma de pasar tu primer día en la aldea —dijo el Sannin quien solo fingía estar inconsciente hasta que el mutante se fue— porque no mejor van a las termas estoy seguro de que a Karin le encantaría un baño después del viaje.

Solo por curiosidad ¿esas aguas termales son mixtas? —Pregunto— Es que me sentiría muy sola si Naruto-kun no me acompaña. Siempre nos bañábamos juntos cuando parábamos en alguna villa.

NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO —tres auras lúgubres se sentían detrás de la furiosa rubia quien creía que Jiraiya había corrompido a su niño mientras las kunoichis de Oto y la usuaria de hielo estaban furiosas con Karin.

E…espera Baa-chan…..antes de que me mates a golpes puedo decir mis últimas palabras —suplico el rubio—

Que sea rápido si tengo que quitarte las mañas del pervertido a golpes, es mejor comenzar ahora —respondió mientras se tronaba los dedos y miraba al rubio con molestia—

Es verdad si me bañaba con Karin-chan —dijo el rubio— pero era para cuidarla de que ero-sennin no la espiara y la incluyera en sus libros.

Naruto de todas las excusas que eh escuchado, esa es la más ridícula hasta ahora ¿en serio crees que me tragare ese patético cuento? —Tsunade estaba ahora furiosa pues creía que el rubio le estaba tomando el pelo—

Y que ganaría con mentirte Baa-chan — la respuesta era lógica provocando que la rubia ojicafe se clamara—

Está bien te dejare pasar esto pero será mejor que tú y yo platiquemos sobre ciertos asuntos antes de que este idiota te vuelva un pervertido —suspiro la rubia—

Gracias Baa-chan —suspiro más tranquilo Naruto— bueno creo que mejor será el ramen, nos vamos Karin-chan —pregunto ofreciéndole el brazo a la ojiroja—

Claro Naruto-kun —ambos se disponían a salir de la habitación cuando algo parecía sucederles a ambos Sannin—

Cuando ambos jóvenes salían se dieron la vuelta para mirarlos a ambos Naruto tenía una enorme sonrisa, ese rasgo tan característico le recordaba a su alumno fallecido al menos esos eran los pensamientos del Sannin peliblanco.

Tsunade por el contrario tuvo una ligera ilusión, por alguna extraña razón imagino a Karin con un atuendo muy diferente al que traía. La visualizaba con un vestido de color verde el cual le llegaba a los tobillos, debajo de este una camisa de color blanco y sobre todo el conjunto, un mandil de color verde mucho más claro.

Luego de ese lapso su mirada se posó en Naruto quien vestía con el uniforme Jōnin estándar de la aldea pero sobre este una gabardina color blanco con adornos de llamas en la parte inferior.

Ambos se veían tan familiares, los Sannin estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos que no se percataron cuando se fueron de la habitación.

En verdad se parecen —dijo Jiraiya rompiendo el silencio—

Parece que Naruto heredo su debilidad por las pelirrojas —secundo Tsunade— aunque todavía no sé cómo tomara este asunto. Jiraiya en serio estoy algo preocupada.

Jiraiya poso su mano en el hombro de su compañera para llamar su atención, cuando Tsunade volteo pudo ver como el Sannin de los sapos tenía un rostro serio muy poco común, algo que no contrastaba con su personalidad pervertida y libertina, la rubia solo vio a su compañero así de serio cuando combatieron contra Hanzo y durante la pelea contra el Kyūbi.

El es un chico muy fuerte, pero al momento de revelar todo necesitara nuestro apoyo —dijo aun con ese rostro serio pero había algunos dejes de tristeza— me gustaría poder regresar en el tiempo y evitar que creciera con esa ausencia, es algo que estaré cargando en mi conciencia hasta que muera.

No eres el único que carga con esa culpa —respondió la rubia— pero no creo que sea bueno mirar atrás. El pasado es el pasado y por más que lo deseemos no podremos corregir nuestros errores.

Ambos seguían conversando sin percatarse de que dos chicas de cabello azabache y una pelirroja estaban atentas a lo que ambos Sannin decían mientras se preguntaban qué era lo que ambos Sannin le ocultaban al rubio.

Lejos de ahí la pareja conformada por el rubio y la pelirroja estaban caminando tranquilamente platicando de cosas triviales.

Ya verás Karin-chan, ningún ramen se compara como el que preparan en ichikarus —dijo emocionado el rubio, habían pasado tres años desde que probo su amado alimento predilecto—

Bueno si tú lo dices —respondió la pelirroja— este lugar sí que es muy tranquilo

Te va a encantar vivir aquí —dijo Naruto— pero para que tengas una mejor vista del lugar sujétate y déjame mostrártelo al estilo de Naruto Uzumaki.

Espera que quieres decir….—la ojiroja no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando de pronto siente como es levantada por el rubio quien se impulsó desde el suelo, saltando sobre el techo de una casa y terminando parado en un poste telefónico donde cargaba a la pelirroja estilo nupcial.

KONOHA…..NARUTO UZUMAKI A REGRESADO —el grito resonó por todas partes llegando incluso donde ambos Sannin estaban platicando— vamos Karin-chan abre los ojos te estás perdiendo la vista.

En efecto, la bella pelirroja tenia lo ojos cerrados debido a este sorpresivo cambio de altura tan repentino, cuando finalmente escucho la voz del rubio lentamente comenzó a percatarse de su alrededor.

Vez te dije que te gustaría este lugar —la mirada de la pelirroja ahora se posaba en que chico que la cargaba provocando que se sonrojara por la forma en que sonreía—

Para ocultar ese notorio sonrojo volteo hacia la izquierda viendo mejor el panorama de la aldea quedando completamente maravillada con el paisaje, así como aquel monumento tan emblemático de la aldea.

Valla este lugar sí que es hermoso —dijo la Uzumaki ahora observando el monumento con los rostros tallados en piedra— oye Naruto-kun ¿qué es eso? —Pregunto señalando al monte Hokage—

Ese es el monumento Hokage, ahí están tallados los rostros de aquellos que portaban la voluntad de fuego —respondió rapidamente el rubio— y algún día mi rostro estará junto al de Baa-chan.

Karin rio de manera suave, recordando una de las cualidades que tanto le gustaban del rubio era esa enorme determinación. Debido al tiempo que se conocieron sabía que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza era imposible sacarlo de su camino. Se quedó observando detenidamente el monumento, había un rostro en particular que le llamo mucho la atención y era el cuarto, por alguna extraña razón se le hacía familiar.

Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya quiero ver al viejo y a Ayame-nee será mejor que te sostengas…. —dijo el rubio—

Que quieres decir….ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH —Karin no tuvo tiempo para completar su pregunta cuando Naruto salto de que poste directamente al suelo asustando a la pelirroja—

Cuando el rubio aterrizo en el suelo comenzó a llamar la atención de las personas que estaban alrededor, incluyendo a cierta peli rosa que estaba en la zona.

Jeje perdón Karin-chan per en serio quiero llegar —dijo Naruto soltando con cuidado a la pelirroja que no se veía nada contenta—

Luego de eso la pelirroja le propino un fuerte coscorrón en su cabeza mientras de su puño salía algo de humo, el impacto provoco que Naruto terminara de cara contra el piso.

Baka esa no es excusa para tratar de provocarme un paro cardiaco —respondió la Uzumaki dándole la espalda al rubio y cruzándose de brazos—

Itai eso dolió —exclamo Naruto— perdóname Karin-chan

Las palabras del rubio caían en oídos sordos pues la pelirroja lo ignoraba dándole la espalda.

Ya perdona a este idiota por favor —dijo el rubio esta vez abrazándola por la espalda envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de la pelirroja mientras recargaba su mentón en su hombro— anda que tengo que hacer para que me perdones.

Pues estas haciendo un buen progreso —dijo la pelirroja feliz y algo sonrojada sintiendo el calor del rubio que le proporcionaba— pero tendrás que hacer algo por mi…

Luego de eso Karin de alguna forma movió su cuerpo para quedar frente al rubio Uzumaki sin despegarse de su abrazo, esta vez rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, provocando que Naruto se sonrojara.

Por alguna extraña razón ambos sintieron la necesidad de estar más cerca uno del otro, pero antes de que sus labios se unieran en un cálido beso, algo o más bien alguien los interrumpió.

Naruto…eres tú me alegra de que regresaras —dijo cierta voz muy particular que el rubio reconoció inmediatamente—

Rápidamente se separó del abrazo para disgusto de la pelirroja, observando a la chica que estaba frente a él, se trataba de su compañera de equipo Sakura Haruno.

Dime Naruto como has estado después de todo te fuiste durante tres años para entrenar —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras examinaba al rubio de pies a cabeza— (vaya sí que se ha vuelto un hombre muy apuesto) —pensaba—

Ah hola Sakura como estas —respondió el rubio sorprendiendo a la peli rosa al notar como su amigo no le agrego el sufijo "chan" a su nombre—

(Que como que solo hola Sakura acaso no puedes decir algo más después de tanto tiempo) —Pensaba al ver la actitud despreocupada del rubio— bu…bueno si hola a ti también, dime ¿acaso no notas nada nuevo en mí? —Pregunto pensando en que tal vez el rubio le diría algunas palabras lindas sobre lo hermosa que se ha vuelto—

Pues…. ahora eres un poco más alta —Sakura quedo algo conmocionada, pues no esperaba por parte del rubio— ¿debería notar otra cosa?

¡Tiene que ser una broma tres años sin mirarme y lo único que dices es eso! —dijo dispuesta a soltarle un puñetazo el cual jamás llego a su destino Naruto lo esquivo sorprendiendo a la peli rosa— ¡deja de moverte para que te golpee Baka!

Luego de un rato sin entrometerse, Karin decidió que esto estaba llegando muy lejos, con un rápido movimiento se interpuso entre el rubio y su atacante. Con una mano bloqueo el puñetazo de Sakura para luego propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago con gran fuerza que termino por sacarle el aire a la ojiverde cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

No me importa quien seas pero por lo que vi solo quieres golpear a Naruto-kun por un berrinche —dijo Karin seriamente mirando como Sakura trataba de recuperar el aliento— abusas porque es un caballero y jamás golpearía a una dama sin motivo aparente.

Sakura comenzaba a recuperarse, mirando hacia la silueta que le había provocado el dolor que sentía, lo más extraño y aterrador era que detrás de esa chica parecía alzarse una silueta algo aterradora, dicha silueta parecía ser la sombra de una mujer adulta pero lo más aterrador era como su cabello se movía de tal forma que parecían nueve mechones ondeando al viento.

Qui…quien rayos eres tu —pregunto Sakura aun tratándose de recuperar el aliento—

Naruto sabía que esto podría terminar en un conflicto así que decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas pasaran a otro nivel.

Sakura, Karin-chan ya basta —dijo el rubio luego de ponerse en medio de ambas— no tenías que hacer eso

Esa loca de cabello teñido intento golpearte sin que tú le hicieras nada malo —dijo la pelirroja en defensa propia—

Qué diablos te pasa, mi cabello es natural a diferencia de ti demente de cabello rojo —esto provoco que Karin estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre la pelirrosa cosa que fue evitada por el rubio—

SUELTAME NARUTO-KUN LE VOY A MOSTRAR A ESTA CABEZA DE CHICLE QUE NADIE SE BURLA DE MI…..MUCHO MENOS DEL LEGADO DE NUESTRO CLAN — la pelirroja trataba de zafarse del agarre del rubio con mucha fuerza pero Naruto la sujetaba con firmeza sin llegar a lastimarla—

Karin-chan…ya bas….basta…no….no te pongas asi…a…además…a…..ami….me…..gus…..gusta…..el….color…..de…t…tu…ca…cabello….te… ….her….hermosa….con…ese…co…color…..—las palabras de Naruto lograron tranquilizarla— eso

Está bien solo no la golpeare porque tú me lo pides —contesto la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos— pero adviértele a la tabla de planchar que no tiente su suerte…yo no tengo la misma paciencia que tu

Co...Como…me llamaste….AHORA SI MALDITA DEMENTE DE CABELLO ROJO — Sakura iba a soltarle un puñetazo a la Uzumaki quien estaba más que lista para contratacar, hasta que el rubio se interpuso entre ambas y detuvo el ataque de la ojiverde—

YA BASTA SAKURA — la pelirrosa estaba sorprendida esta faceta del rubio nunca la conoció incluso era algo aterradora— ERES UNA KUNOCHI COMIENZA A ACTUAR COMO TAL

Naruto —musito algo asustada por como reacciono el rubio—no...no me digas que….

Creo que confundes las cosas Sakura —dijo el rubio serio cosa que también sorprendió a la ojiverde— y si fuera así no debería haber ningún problema con eso….

Pe...Pero es imposible….tú me amas no….no puedes…

Escucha durante todo el viaje que hice con ero-sennin me puse a pensar en muchas cosas una de ellas era en lo que sentía por ti, después de mucho meditarlo me di cuenta que lo nuestro sería imposible, —suspiro— en cuanto Sasuke regrese yo pasaría a ser un mal tercio entre ustedes, fue entonces que de alguna forma pude olvidar esos sentimientos que tenía por ti.

Eso no es cierto tu siempre has sido muy importante para mí —dijo la pelirrosa dolida por las palabras del Uzumaki—

Si eso fuera verdad entonces ¿Por qué me dijiste esas palabras cuando no volví con ese maldito traidor? A pesar de que venía muriendo luego de que me atravesara el pecho con ese maldito jutsu raiton —pregunto de manera seria Naruto—

Sakura estaba algo impactada por no decir dolida, ella sabia perfectamente que era lo que el rubio quería decir con eso…..pero ella no quería creer todo lo que pasaba, así que encontró una explicación….una que posiblemente pondría en riesgo su amistad con el rubio

Ya entiendo….ahora….ahora todo tiene sentido….todo esto empezó…cuando trajiste a esa maldita "congelada" a la aldea, ella casi asesina a Sasuke-kun y tú la recibiste con los brazos abiertos —decía la pelirrosa furiosa—

Sakura…. —musito el rubio pero con ira contenida en su voz—

Luego esa maldita del bosque de la muerte, mejor se hubiera muerto, solo quería hacerle daño a Sasuke-kun y tú le ofreces un lugar en la aldea….y esa maldita pelirroja boca de marinero…..tu actuabas muy raro con ellas tan cariñoso….ellas te hicieron….

Ya basta…. —dijo entre dientes el rubio tratando de contener su ira—

Karin sabía que Naruto explotaría en cualquier segundo y el hecho de que esa chica de cabello rosa no dejara de hablar no ayudaba mucho para que el contuviera su ira.

NO CLARO QUE NO ESAS MALDITAS….ellas seguramente solo están aquí para saber más de la aldea y que Orochimaru…

Sakura te voy a decir algo —dijo el rubio muy serio— en primer lugar tú no sabes nada sobre ellas, en segunda la gente puede cambiar si uno les brinda una segunda y en tercera…SI NO CONOCES NADA DE ELLAS ESO NO TE DA NINGUN DERECHO A DECIR ESAS COSAS, YA ME TIENES HARTO CON TU ESTUPIDA ACTITUD DE NIÑITA MIMADA.

La ojiverde se asustó con la forma en que el rubio reacciono, ella no conocía este lado de aquel chico tan sonriente y a veces infantil.

YA TE LO DIJE ELLAS NO FUERON LA CAUSA DE QUE CAMBIARA MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TI —hizo una pausa para tratar de calmarse— tuve que entender que jamás me amarías, solo estaba lastimándome con esas falsas esperanzas de que algún día me prestaras la misma atención que le dabas a ese traidor pero veo que algunas cosas no cambian —estas palabras provocaron que algo en el interior de la ojiverde se rompiera— así que si me disculpas tengo que irme….vámonos Karin-chan.

Naruto tomo la mano de la pelirroja y comenzó a alejarse de Sakura quien lentamente descendía hacia el suelo con la mirada perdida y unas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos, en su mente solo había una cosa.

(Porque….porque me duele….tanto….se siente mucho peor que cuando Sasuke…me…me rechazaba

)

Mientras ella trataba de ver que había pasado con su amistad y un nuevo sentimiento que surgía podemos ver a la pareja caminando por aquella calle, pero el rubio traía una expresión de ira en su rostro

(Como se atreve, yo pensé que todo este tiempo entrenando con Baa-chan le serviría para madurar un poco —pensó el ojiazul—)

(**Sabes que a la banshee rosada solo le importa su precioso Uchiha **—respondió el zorro—)

(Lo sé pero es que si ellas pudieron cambiar….)

(**Entiende esto cabeza de aire ella no va a cambiar porque a diferencia de ustedes cuatro, ella no ha perdido nada. si te pones a pensar tiene familia y una vida "estándar" ni siquiera se dedicó a su carrera shinobi, solo lo hizo para impresionar al emo, ustedes perdieron o carecieron de muchas cosas durante toda su vida y es por eso que saben apreciar más las segundas oportunidades **—las palabras de Kurama estaban llenas de lógica, pues Sakura nunca mostro nada más que interés por el Uchiha—)

(Puede que tengas razón….)

**(Te doy un consejo de biju a carcelero….ella no vale la pena, mejor concéntrate en aquellas personas que realmente les importas y son importantes para ti** —ahora el zorro sonaba como un auténtico sabio—)

(Valla Kurama eso fue muy sensible de tu parte —dijo Naruto impresionado por como el demonio hablo—)

(**Que…..ah no lo que sucede es que leí una parte de este nuevo Icha Icha en voz alta, lo que te quería decir era que mejor la mandaras a la ch…..**)

(ESTÚPIDA BOLA DE PELOS NO TIENES ALGO MEJOR QUE HACER QUE LEER LA LITERATURA DE ERO-SENNIN…. —dijo el rubio molesto por no ser tomado en serio—)

(**Déjame ver…estoy encerrado en un idiota con un pozo sin fondo en lugar de cerebro…..no creo que no hay nada más entretenido **—dijo el zorro sin prestar atención—)

(Eres despreciable —hablo Naruto entre dientes—)

(**Si….si ya mejor concéntrate en tu cita con la sexy pelirroja que tienes a tu lado y quien sabe talvez por fin te conviertas en hombre…. **—esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el Uzumaki adquiriera ese rojo carmesí característico de su clan en su rostro— **o me vas a decir que no tienes ganas de verla como kami la trajo al mundo, yo no entiendo porque te cubrías los ojos cuando se bañaban juntos**)

(Yo no soy un pervertido como tú o ero-sennin —se defendió Naruto—)

(**De donde yo vengo a esos les dicen princesos…pero es muy tu problema si me disculpas tengo mucho que leer, pague muchísimo dinero por esto y mi inversión no fue en vano** —el zorro termino cortando el enlace mental para disfrutar de su lectura dejando al rubio con la duda de cómo había sacado dinero para comprar todo eso—)

Es serio Kurama eres despreciable —musito el rubio ya concentrándose en el exterior—

¿Quién? —pregunto la pelirroja quien alcanzo a escucharlo—

No…nada no es de gran importancia —respondió rápidamente— bueno ya casi llegamos a ichikaru´s…

Naruto-kun estas bien pareciera que tú y ella… —

Escucha….eso es algo que realmente no quiero recordar —dijo el rubio— pesar de que ya paso el tiempo…

Eso no significa que lo que hiciste estuvo bien —Karin interrumpió rápidamente al rubio— mira no la conozco pero sé que todo lo que le dijiste le dolió…si ella te lastimo antes de que tú y Jiraiya-sama salieran de la aldea sabes que puedes hablar conmigo…

Gracias…..por esto Karin-chan —respondió Naruto tomándola de ambas manos y mirándola de frente—

Siempre voy a apoyarte a pesar de todas las locuras que has hecho…..bueno ella y yo siempre te apoyaremos…. —dijo sonrojada y desviando la mirada—

Por cierto cuando Baa-chan estuvo a punto de mandarme a Suna con un golpe, tú platicabas con las chicas…. ¿qué tanto cuchicheaban? —Pregunto mientras seguían su camino sin que ambos notaran que sus manos seguían entrelazadas—

Ehh…nada importante…cosas de chicas…no tienes de que preocuparte —respondió algo nerviosa sobre todo por la forma en la que el ojiazul la miraba—Naruto….no me mires así….

Sabes cada vez que tú me dices "no tienes por qué preocuparte" pasa algo donde termino en alguna situación muy comprometedora —dijo Naruto recordando varias de las "travesuras" de la pelirroja— mira ya llegamos…

Karin se detuvo para contemplar el local, tenía una fachada humilde, no parecía la gran cosa pero el rubio casi le arrancaba el brazo cuando la llevo corriendo

Wow wow tranquilo Naruto-kun —dijo la pelirroja mientras era arrastrada a las bancas frente al local—

Perdón Karin-chan pero de verdad no quería perder mi lugar favorito, así no tengo que esperar por un buen bol de ramen —Naruto se sentó frente a la barra y Karin lo imito— VIEJO HOLAAA…..SOY YO REGRESE…

En la cocina un hombre de edad avanzada vestido de blanco y una chica castaña con un pañuelo cubriendo su cabello rápidamente pudieron reconocer ese tono de voz tan enérgico que no escuchaban desde hace tres años….con calma ambos salieron solo para ver una escena un tanto peculiar….una que transporto al viejo Teuchi a una época unos años atrás en la aldea, justo en esos bancos aunque los papeles se invirtieron.

En lugar de que el joven rubio regañara a la chica pelirroja por su actitud algo explosiva, Naruto tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras llevaba su mano detrás de su cabeza y aquella pelirroja se molestaba por su actitud infantil.

Vaya chico al fin te veo mírate nada más cuanto has crecido….y hasta tienes novia…. —ni raudo ni lento el viejo dueño del restaurante corrió a abrazarlo—

Jejeje gracias viejo….pe...pero Karin-chan…no…no es mi….

Ahórrate las explicaciones chico…..AYAME MIRA QUIEN REGRESO…—cuando Teuchi grito su hija traía algunos pedidos en las manos, luego de dejarlos vio que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que aquel chico a quien consideraba como su hermano menor—

NARUTOO… VEN AQUÍ MI OTOTO CABEZA HUECA… —dijo corriendo hacia el rubio y abrazándolo— mírate nada más como has crecido….creo que ahora ya no te puedo decir pequeño Naruto…..te extrañe mucho..

Yo también los extrañe…Ayame-nee, viejo….ah es verdad antes que nada….tengo que presentarte a alguien —Naruto se separó del abrazo de la castaña para su disgusto y fue caminando directamente hacia la barra donde la pelirroja estaba tratando de contar hasta 100 para no despedazar a la castaña— Ayame-nee ella es Karin….Karin-chan ella es Ayame-nee

Valla Naruto sí que eres una caja de sorpresas ahora tienes novia….yo creí que Haku y tu…..bueno ya sabes ustedes eran muy unidos —dijo la castaña mirando a la pelirroja quien estaba con el rostro del mismo color que su cabello— bueno en tanto mi Ototo sea feliz…

e…espera Ayame-nee Karin-chan no es mi novia —respondió apresuradamente el rubio sin percatarse de que la pelirroja estaba en su mundo de fantasía pues tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba en su rostro…..que luego se volvió algo más cuando le empezó a sangrar la nariz— ella es una amiga que me acompaño en mi viaje con ero-sennin…..de verdad quisiera platicarles más pero tengo un poco de hambre además siempre soñé que cuando regresara me comería un enorme bol de ramen así que….

¿Quieres un bol de ramen? Pregunto Ayame con cierto tono burlón en su voz—

Por favor —el rubio casi se ponía de rodillas cuando ella le pregunto—

Está bien sale nuestro mejor ramen para nuestro mejor cliente y su novia…. —después de eso Teuchi y Ayame entraron a la cocina para preparar la comida de Naruto y Karin quien ahora reía de manera pervertida llamando la atención del ojiazul—

O…..Oye Karin-chan….Karin…te está sangrando la nariz….holaaaa —Naruto trataba de que su amiga reaccionara pero esta parecía estar perdida en su mundo de fantasía—

La comida había llegado y el rubio simplemente podía saborear el platillo inclusive antes de probarlo, tal parece que el aroma logro que Karin despertara de sus sueños con sello Icha Icha, ella se percató de lo bien que olía su comida y con calma tomo unos palillos, ella aún se preguntaba porque Naruto tenía tanta fascinación por el ramen más específicamente el de este local.

A simple vista no parecía más que un plato de ramen común y corriente pero cuando probo el primer bocado, sus papilas gustativas dieron una gran salto por lo bien que sabía la comida, ambos comenzaron a devorar el ramen como si fuera lo último que comerían en la vida.

Ayame rio de manera leve al ver lo parecidos que eran, cuando ambos Uzumaki terminaron pidieron otro plato, pero en el lapso de tiempo tuvo un breve momento para conocer a la "novia" del rubio, el tiempo paso volando y mientras conversaban anochecía e la aldea, los locales comenzaban a prender las luces así como el alumbrado público se encendía, ambos decidieron terminar con su 10° plato de ramen, pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron, después de un día con algunas sorpresas un tanto desagradables y otras con buen sabor de boca, decidieron que era tiempo de dormir…eh ahí que Naruto se dio cuenta de que no tenía una cama extra para que la pelirroja descansara.

Cuando llegaron al departamento del rubio rápidamente se percató de que alguien lo había limpiado, pues estar sin alguien habitándolo tres años debería haber acumulado mucho polvo.

Bien creo que es hora de dormir….Karin-chan yo dormiré en el suelo puedes usar mi cama —dijo el rubio—

Que…no es tu casa no me puedo aprovechar así como así…yo dormiré en el suelo necesitas descansar para tu evaluación y así convertirte en Chūnin —respondió la ojirroja—

No eso no pasara….no voy a dejar que una chica tan linda como tú se lastime la espalda…..además no tengo ningún problema con dormir en el suelo... —hablo de manera cortes Naruto— anda descansa solo necesitare una almohada y una sábana….

Naruto-kun eres todo un caballero…pero ya sé qué tal si ambos dormimos en la cama…además no sería la primera vez (y espero que no sea la última) que ambos dormimos juntos —rápidamente la pelirroja encontró una solución que provoco que Naruto se le subieran los colores al rostro— bien está decidido si me disculpas entrare al baño para cambiarme de ropa….no vayas a husmear….aunque si quieres mirar un poco….no me molestare

Cuando la pelirroja salió de aquella habitación con dirección al baño Naruto trataba por todos los medios de contener la sangre que amenazaba con salir de su nariz cuando Karin le dijo esas palabras.

Luego de que se percató de que estaba solo en la habitación, el rubio también iba a cambiarse, era una cálida noche así que decidió dormir ligero, rápidamente se cambió de ropa, ahora traía una camisa sin mangas color gris y un pantalón holgado, aunque no podría faltar su inseparable gorra para dormir.

El rubio estaba tan distraído que jamás se percató de la presencia de Karin quien ahora vestía una camisa de manga corta color negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas.

Sabes ya estoy lista para dormir —susurro la pelirroja en el oído del rubio mientras lo abrazaba—

Naruto se quedó estático cuando Karin lo abrazo por la espalda, pues podía sentir que la pelirroja no traía sostén, con calma y haciendo uso de un autocontrol inhumano se acomodaron para que ambos pudieran descansar esperando un nuevo día.

Buenas noches Naruto-kun —dijo la pelirroja con su cabeza recargada en el pecho del rubio—

Buenas noches Karin-chan —respondió el rubio acariciando su cabeza….sorpresivamente también le dio un suave beso en la frente lo cual provoco que la Uzumaki se sonrojara pero también sonriera—

Ambos esperaron hasta que los brazos de Morfeo los envolvieron quedando dormidos a la espera de un nuevo día….

* * *

Muuuuuuuuuy buenos días/tardes/noches tengan todos y algunos se preguntaran que me paso….porque no actualice como debió haber sido….bueno esto tiene una explicación verdad chicas….

Así es flamitas —dijo Lucario— aun no entiendo como tienes esa imaginación tan activa….

Bueno esto yo se los diré —esta vez Ninetales fue quien hablo— verán primero que nada les deseamos un feliz 2016 a todas las personas que nos siguen con estas locas historias…algo atrasado lo sabemos pero eh aquí la explicación científica….

Verán a veces los autores sufren lo que se conoce como "bloqueo" es decir que se rompen la cabeza por tratar de idear como seguír su historia sin perder la trama de la misma…..bueno a arcanine le ocurrio algo opuesto….algo que me gusta llamar "explosión de ideas"…..en lugar de bloquearse con sus historias termino inclusive creando tres nuevas….pero debido a toda la información que tiene debe acomodarse, para poder continuar con todo sin problemas.

Lo que dice aquí mi amiga aliento de azufre es que ya tenemos nuevo material para este 2016 —hablo la Pokemon de acero— asi como la continuación de varias historias y la reedición de otras como "dragon Slayer de hielo" pero tardaremos en acomodar todo pues son muchas variantes que el cerebro de brasas tuvo en mente.

Jejeje perdón pero esto paso cuando leí ese libro del tipito del cuervo…como se llamaba ¿Edgar lien pu?

EDGAR ALLAN POE. IDIOTA —respondió algo agresiva Lucario— lee un libro…

Bueno solo me queda decirles que esto es una reedición después de que alguien subió el capítulo incompleto —Ninetales y Lucario rieron algo nerviosas por como las miraba el autor— bueno si quieren enterarse de la siguiente historia que subiré….les daré una pista es un X-over de high school DxD con uno de mis superhéroes favoritos de dc comics…..si han leído "Light speed shinobi" puede que encuentren una pista…..el otro es algo arriesgado pues un amigo me dijo que debido al gran contraste entre ambos mundos puede que la historia no funcione …..Pero yo soy de los que dicen "el que no arriesga no gana" y esta historia tendrá que ver con el color verde y cierto pelirrosa escupe fuego.

Bueno nos despedimos recuerden un comentario no les quita ni veinte minutos y esto sirve para que yo pueda escribir….así que adiós…

Hasta luego —dijo Lucario—

Adiós —dijo Ninetales—

_Cargando….cargando…..cargando…..envío de información exitoso_

_-TRANSMISION FINALIZADA-_


	3. aviso

Hola a todos que esperaban una actualización…bien en es estoy trabajando a paso lento pero seguro, se preguntaran… ¡DONDE MIERDA HAZ ESTADO! …hey tú el del dispositivo del juicio final no seas idiota, si destruyes la tierra donde mierdas vas a vivir…seguridad un tranquilizante —de repente dos tipos aparecen vestidos de negro y al más puro estilo de el padrino le disparan unos dardos tranquilizantes— gracias ahora en que estábamos…quería decirles algunas cosas, sobre todo con mi ausencia.

Verán a veces me gusta compartir las cosas importantes que pasan en mi vida…no soy muy abierto sobre todo en un sitio donde pueden haber malas interpretaciones…pero la realidad de esto es que me siento orgulloso de este logro, hace un par de meses (luego de la última actualización creo que fue UZU avengers) en la universidad me había metido a un programa de intercambio estudiantil…resulta que me dieron una beca para irme al extranjero…si es por esto que escribo esto no solo con el afán de compartir este sentimiento que tengo (que profundo XD) la razón de mi ausencia es aparte de que debo mantener un promedio, los trámites para poder salir al extranjero…estoy feliz nunca pensé que me dieran esta oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero, quiero decirles que mi familia también está feliz pero algo insegura por todo lo que pasa en este mundo tan loco (sobre todo con los estudiantes en México) pero esto me permitirá crecer como persona, explorar nuevos horizontes…salir de una zona de confort por lo que decidí que no actualizare ninguna de mis historias hasta que regrese a México…pero eso no significa que dejare de trabajar en ellas, siempre hago un borrador a lápiz para luego sentarme en la compu y escribir como loco.

Asi que todas las historias estarán pausadas o eh Hiatus (creo que asi se dice) no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad y espero que me entiendan.

Sin más que decir me despido de la página por un rato…esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego…..


End file.
